Dyskusja użytkownika:Ahnor
Fajnie wymyśliłeś 300 toa' czy to będzie przerubka 300. I jajny cytat "This is Arthaka !". Grafika:Warox11.gif Ahnor 16:04, 30 mar 2009 (UTC) - Po prostu chciałem zrobić fajny serial. Cytat This is Artakha! będzię miał sens, gdyż zacznie się to na Artace. Co do pierwszego pytania - 300 Toa to będzie historia podobna do 300, ale odmienna. Więcej informacji na razie nie podam. K***a twija z******a mać! Znowu ty! aż mnie palce bolą od banowania cię... Kośka, zrób coś z nim, bo ja już nie mam siły...--Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 17:27, 30 mar 2009 (UTC) Daj mu szansę na poprawę! -Daw Jaki ,,znowu ty"? O kim ty mówisz? Piszę normalne artykuły! Co ja zrobiłem? No błagam, zostaw mnie! Nie blokuj! Ja mam normalne artykuły! Zgadzam się z Regulaminem! Popatrz na moje artykuły najpierw, potem sądź! Nie bądź jak Karząca Ręka Sprawiedliwości, bo i tak nie ma tu żadnej sprawiedliwości, gdy nic nie narobiłem. Uwaga, uwaga! Ustawiam na swoich artykułach Bio-Masters możliwość oceniania artykułu, Zapraszam! Ahnor radze ci na dyskusj swoich stron dawać ankiety a nie na stronach. I PODPISUJ SIĘ !!! Warox 16:37, 31 mar 2009 (UTC) Ahnor 16:46, 31 mar 2009 (UTC) - Dobrze. Ja po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć, co myślą ludzie o danym artykule. Kośka - A, czyli nie czyta się, że na dole jest pięć gwiazdek ocen, tak? Kośka, pomóż... Ja juz na tego Ethergona nie mam siły... Znowu się wykręca, że to niby nie on, tak jak na reszcie z bodajże 8 kont. Weź go jakoś bloknij na amen, bo na Dawa liczyć nie można w tym temacie, bo za nim stoi xP Nie mogę już -_- --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 19:09, 1 kwi 2009 (UTC) Ok,usuń mu tamte konta i daj przynajmniej szanse (jak będzie coś nie tak to banuj!) -Daw Dawgra... Już jest "coś nie tak"... -,- --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 15:20, 3 kwi 2009 (UTC) Ahnor 18:17, 3 kwi 2009 (UTC) - Rufus, nie rozumiem cię - zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał na mnie obcesję, by mnie zbanować za wszelką cenę. Kośka - A ja niestety popieram. Albo poprzestaniesz na JEDNYM i TYLKO JEDNYM koncie, albo ŻADNYM. Masz na to 36 godzin. Miłych 36 godzin. Ahnor 18:31, 3 kwi 2009 (UTC) - Posłuchajcie mnie - ja tylko zmieniałem konta, gdy musiałem to zrobić. To ostatnie moje konto(w obu wersjach znaczenia), więc nie martwcie się. I kto aż trzy razy kliknął na Bioinclepedii, by mnie zbanować? I w jakim sensie mam 36 godzin? To chyba za dużo czasu, Krycha... Najlepiej od razu wywalić go z wikii. Chyba dam znać Ppiotrowi.. --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 19:35, 3 kwi 2009 (UTC) Ahnor 19:46, 3 kwi 2009 (UTC) - Widać, masz obcesję. Powiedzcie mi, na co dokładnie mam 36 godzin. Na nielogowanie się przez ten czas? Jakby co, ob's'''esję, której nie mam. Najlepiej, gdybyś stąd wyjechał i poszedł na jakieś forum. Tam byłoby mniej roboty, a i tak mógłbyś wrzucać te swoje FF'y i co tam jeszcze kampisz... Może na... O! Już wiem! Polecam ci: www.kalmahiczekforum.fora.pl Napewno ci się tam spodoba. Forum jest świetne. Wiem, że twoje fanficki będą tam pasować, bo jest to forum o FF itp w twoim stylu. I nie obrażam, tylko polecam. --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 20:49, 3 kwi 2009 (UTC) Ahnor 20:52, 3 kwi 2009 (UTC) - Nie rozumiem ciebie. Czy to znaczy, że mam znikać? Tak po prostu? Nie dacie mi możliwości robienia artykułów o MOC'ach i FF'ach? Ahnor 21:28, 3 kwi 2009 (UTC) - W dodatku te twoje forum jest zamknięte. A Bio-Masters nie mam zamiaru opuszczać(a tak przy okazji, poprawiłem na kilku stronach Bioniclepedii linki - np. link do Bio-Masters w kategorii 'Inne. Poprawiłem też fotkę Mata Nui i kilka innych) I co? Czy mogę zostać? Kośka - Spokojnie, Kostex, musi mieć przynajmniej trochę czasu. W końcu poprawienie wszystkiego, co się nie zgadza nie zajmuje 5 minut. A więc może Ahnor będzie tak uprzejmy i poda strony, które chce zostawić i resztę swoich, czyli te do łusunięcia, chyba, że je poprawi, oraz resztę swoich kont, do wygaszenia. Zegar tyka, masz 23 godziny 53 minuty. Słuchaj ziomek, Biopedia nie ma niec wspólnego z B-M. To, co tam robisz nas nie obchodzi. Weź ty se wymyśl jedną, porządną, Bionicle'ową historię, a nie piździsz na różnych stronach (nie, to nie wulgaryzm...) Jeśli w ciągu tych 20-kilku kodzin nie poprawisz wszystkiego, pożegnamy cię na zawsze. A do opisywania M.O.C. (zbudowanych -.-) jest M.O.C. Forum (link na mojej str. usera), a na FanFicki - Bionicle FF Forum Onepiaka (bionicleff.fora.pl bodajże...). Na BM są porządne artykuły Bio, z rozbudowanymi tekstami, itp. --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 09:37, 4 kwi 2009 (UTC) Ahnor 14:14, 4 kwi 2009 (UTC) - No dobra, tylko skopiuje swe linki i poprawie. Kumam, o co wam chodzi. Ahnor 14:24, 4 kwi 2009 (UTC) - UsuD wszystkie moje artykulu poza moim profilem. Ahnor 14:30, 4 kwi 2009 (UTC) - I zostaw konto Ahnora! [http://pl.transformers.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Galbator ''Galbator', Pan Cyberkluczy] - Hej ty, Rufus, czy jak ci tam. Zostaw tego usera... Bip... Ma normalne artykuły... Bip... A to... Bip... Co powiedziałeś o Bio-Masters, czyl... Bip... to, że tu są tylko rozbudowane... Bip... Artykuły, to ja... Bip... ci powiem, że... Bip... on ma też rozbudowane artykuły... Bip... i przez Ciebie -... Bip...&(*)$#&&%#)#&@!... Bip...wszystko musiał wykasować... Bip... więc teraz... Bip... zostaw go i... Bip... przeproś go... Bip... Bo jak nie... Bip... to... Bip... cię... Bip... szlag trafi i... Bip... będzie... Bip...źle. Mówię to... Bip... ja -... Bip... [http://pl.transformers.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Galbator ''Galbator, Pan Cyberkluczy'']... Bip... Capisce?-... Bip...(Przekaz zakończony) Kośka - Wydaje mi się, że jego głównym zarzutem co do Ahnora było posiadanie multi-konta i to, o ile mi wiadomo, z dość sporym "multi". Galbator 20:26, 18 kwi 2009 (UTC) - Co z tego? bip'To zostało wymuszone 36 godzinami i zbanowaniem.'bip Biedaczek stracił...bip...całą swą pracę...bip...i teraz...bip...zapewne musi zaczynać od nowa. bip(przekaz zakończony) Użytkownik:Ahnor - Dzięki, Galbatorze, za te starania, ale ja już odchodzę i tak. Przecież nic tu po mnie, skoro kasują mi pliki mojej wielomiesięcznej pracy. Dlatego - żegnam! Galbator, Ahnor, Ethergon, Argethelion, Upadły, Mulivier i jeszcze jakiś dziwaczny nick - daruj sobie - wiadomo, że to ty. --Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 08:24, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) Idź, bo cię krew nagła zaleje -_- Flooderze bez lewego jądra... Garbaty na dodatek xP --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 13:52, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Typowy multikonter, myśli, że jak kolejne konta nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, to nikt się nie zorientuje... To błąd...